


waiting for you

by JustATinyTurtle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DMV meet cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, amy’s not a cop, how often do you see that, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATinyTurtle/pseuds/JustATinyTurtle
Summary: Amy’s tired, hungry, and pretty sure that the DMV is the worst place on earth. That is, until a cute guy walks in and sits down next to her.Peraltiago meet cute AU





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was at the DMV forever the other day and there was a lady who told me she’d been there for nine hours already. I also watch too many Hallmark movies and began to wonder how many relationships began at a DMV. I’m a romantic, sue me.

Amy Santiago hated being late. It was a fact that everyone in her family learned very early on. The sky is blue, Times New Roman is overrated, and Amy hates being late. So the fact that she was probably going to miss her nephew’s birthday party that evening was driving her up the wall. 

She needed to go to the DMV and, knowing how agonizing the waiting could get, she made an appointment online. Her phone pinged and told her that her appointment was in twenty minutes and she made sure she had everything before getting in her car. When she arrived she realized she was in big trouble. There was a line of people wrapped around the building. Naively, she thought she could get past because of her appointment before one gentleman informed her that this was the line for appointments. Accepting her fate, she walked to the back of the line and pulled out a stick of gum from her purse. 

• • •  
One hour later saw her just barely inside the building. She welcomed the cool breeze of the air conditioning as she sat down on a chair and waited for her number to be called. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her mother. 

[I’ve been at the DMV for an hour. I made an appointment and yet here I am.]

Knowing her mother probably wouldn’t reply while she was in her book club, Amy sighed and slipped the phone back in to her pocket. She wished she had brought some of her students’ papers to grade, at least then she would have something to do. 

• • •

Another hour had passed and a man sat down in the seat next to her. He was tall and in pretty good shape. Her eyes followed his movements and she inwardly chastised herself, she wasn’t normally like this. Though, she supposed, being at the DMV for two hours now with nothing to do probably was having an effect on her mind. Yeah, let’s go with that. 

“You look like you’ve been having a great day,” the stranger remarked, not unkindly as he glanced over at her. He gave her a sympathetic smile. “Forget to make an appointment?”

She laughed humorlessly. “I did make an appointment. I talked to one of the employees and he said that the server overbooked today. I’ve been here for two hours now. There was a line out the door just for people who had appointments.”

The man gave a low whistle. “Impressive, even for the DMV. Guess that means I probably won’t get out of here any time soon.”

“You and me both.”

“I’m Jake, by the way,” he held out his hand to shake. 

Amy gave him a warm smile and shook his hand. “Amy.”

“Wow, your handshake is very firm,” he joked as he pulled his hand back.

“I took a seminar,” she shrugged casually. 

“They have those?” Jake looked at her incredulously. 

“They have seminars for everything,” she nodded very seriously. 

“And I take it you’ve been to all of them?” He smiled at her. 

“One day,” she joked in a wistful tone. “So, what are you missing today?”

“Oh, just work,” Jake replied with a smile. “I’m not too terribly broken up about it. I have something later tonight that my partner invited me to, but I might be out of here before then.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a detective,” he said proudly. 

“I always wanted to be a detective when I was little,” she smiled. “I almost joined the Academy when I was in college but I never went through with it.”

“Why not?” 

She shrugged. “My brother is a detective, I had kind of been living in his shadow already so I didn’t want to choose the same career he chose. Besides, I learned I love teaching, so that’s what I do now.”

“I always wanted a brother. I’m an only child,” he offered. 

“Do you want some of mine?” She laughed, “I have seven.”

“Seven!?” Jake looked at her with wide eyes. 

“How?” At the face she made, Jake chuckled. “Shut up, not like that. I just meant that that’s a lot of kids. Your parents must be insane.” 

“Oh, if they weren’t before I’m sure they are now,” she smirked before she began to tell him about all the chaos her brothers and she had caused. 

• • •

Another hour passed, this one quicker than the last. It was now nearing noon and Amy watched as someone walked inside to drop off lunch for their wife. She stared longingly at the hamburger the lady began eating. 

“Hungry?” Jake laughed, watching as Amy practically drooled over the hamburger across the room. 

“I didn’t eat breakfast this morning and I didn’t think I would be here this long.” She looked around the room. “Why don’t they have vending machines here? It makes no sense.” 

“You could always call your boyfriend and ask him to bring you some food,” Jake suggested, trying to discreetly figure out if she was single. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend,” she sighed. “You could ask your girlfriend though, or something,” she trailed off.

Jake shook his head. “Nope. Guess we’re out of luck. All my friends are at work.”

“Yeah, mine too,” she fished through her purse and pulled out a container. “Gum?”

• • •

“It is three o’clock,” Amy groaned. “I’ve been here since ten. I just want to go home and eat an entire carton of ice cream.” She tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at Jake.

“We all want to leave, Amy,” Jake sighed. “No one wants to be stuck here.” He caught the paper ball and tossed it back.

“My brother got stuck here for nine hours once,” Amy started. She caught the paper ball and held it still. “Wait, do you think that’ll happen to us?”

“You’ve been here, what, six hours? You might make it. I know you guys are hella competitive, you could beat him,” he joked. 

Amy burst out into laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, she was just so sick of being stuck here and she was so tired that she was probably starting to become delirious. “I would happily let him win this one.” 

Jake smiled warmly, watching as her face scrunched up in laughter and his pulse raced. She was easily the prettiest woman he’d ever seen and she spent the past five hours talking and laughing with him. If he weren’t at the DMV, he’d think this was heaven. Or a dream. 

(He’s pretty sure his mind wouldn’t be able to make up her beauty, though. So this had to be real.)

“I actually have to see him tonight,” Amy continued once she had finished laughing. “His son’s second birthday party is tonight. I thought I was going to have plenty of time to get there but at the rate this is going, I might not get there until his kid turns thirty,” she joked. 

Jake smiled. “With seven brothers you must have a lot of nieces and nephews.”

“Oh, one or two,” she smiled. “I love them. Kids can be a handful, but they’re great.” 

“You’d be a good mom.” Jake isn’t entirely sure where that came from, it just sort of slipped out.

Amy was silent for a moment. “Thanks.” She tucked her hair behind both of her ears and looked down. 

Jake privately thought her bashfulness was adorable. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d be a good dad,” she smiled at him. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jake slightly deflected. “I think I might have more of the ‘fun uncle’ personality. My dad left when I was little, I’m not even sure I would know what to do.”

Amy reached out and took his hand in hers. If he thought it was weird, she would just blame it on her exhaustion. He didn’t say anything though, so she didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry. No one deserves that.”

“Thanks,” Jake gave her a small smile and looks down at their joined hands. He squeezed her hand slightly and Amy fought the urge to pull him in to a hug. 

• • •

“Oh my gosh,” Amy exclaimed, “that was my number on the board. I get to leave soon,” she rejoiced. 

Jake smiled. “Congratulations.”

Amy stood up from her seat and turned to look at him. “Thanks for hanging out with me today. Seven hours here wasn’t so great but it was a little more fun getting to do it with you.”

“‘A little more fun getting to do it with you’, title of your sex tape.”

“Of course,” Amy laughed. “Goodbye, Jake.”

“Bye, Amy,” Jake smiled as he watched her retreat. He glanced down at his phone and realized he never got her number. He was about to stand up to go after her when he heard his own number called. With a sigh, he stood up from his seat and made his way to the desk. ‘Classic Peralta move’, he thought, ‘meeting the girl of your dreams and letting her slip right between your fingers’. 

He looked around once he had finished but he didn’t see Amy. He texted his partner, David. 

[Finished @ DMV, not entirely sure I want 2 go out 2nite.] 

[Man, you have to come. I know the destination’s a little weird but I really think I found your soulmate.]

[impossible. met her here.]

[Nope. You’re wrong. Come with me tonight and I’ll show you.]

[ugh fine but I won’t enjoy myself]

[That’s the spirit.]

• • • 

Amy laughed as her nephew pulled her towards the backyard. His hand looked so tiny in her own. He wobbled a little while stepping out the door and Amy lifted the two year old down the step to help him. He immediately let go of her and ran towards the slide set up on the lawn. 

Amy chuckled and walked over to the cooler. She grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, taking a long sip. 

“Heard you were stuck at the DMV forever today,” Luis said as he came over. He watched his son go down the slide and smiled. 

“Yeah, it was awful. You still win for longest time, but my company wasn’t bad.”

“Oh?” Luis raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.” 

“Nothing to tell,” she looked intently at her beer bottle. “Just a guy who sat with me. We were there for, like, seven hours. We talked.” 

Luis ‘hmmm’ed and smirked as he took a sip from his own beer. Amy rolled her eyes as her brother walked away. 

“Amy?” 

Amy choked on her beer as she heard the voice behind her. She turned around and saw Jake standing right in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Jake asked, just as confused. 

“It’s my nephew’s birthday party,” she explained.

“My partner told me to come here.” Jake closed his eyes briefly in understanding as he pieced it together. “Is one of your brothers David?”

David chose that precise moment to walk over to the pair. “You two already found each other, perfect. Amy, this is Jake. Jake, this is Amy. You’re welcome.” 

“We’ve met,” Jake speaks up after staring at Amy for a moment. 

“You’re David’s partner?” Amy asked incredulously. 

“You’re David’s sister?” Jake wondered aloud.

It took a moment for David to piece it together. “Wait a minute, is she DMV girl?” Neither of them reply and David nodded to himself. “I’m gonna go talk to Luis.”

“I tried to find you afterwards but you were already gone,” Jake started. 

“I meant to get your number,” Amy explained, “I didn’t realize that I didn’t have it until I was already in my car. I didn’t think I’d see you again.” 

“Crazy how things work out, huh?” Jake chuckled as she stepped nearer. 

“I’m going to make sure I get your number this time,” Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck once it was obvious he wasn’t going to step back.

Jakes heart was pounding in his chest. He gave her an awestruck smile and lightly placed his hands on her waist. “Good,” he replied. 

Happy that he seemed to be on the same page as her, Amy stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Jake reciprocated and Amy felt like melting. He held her close, but still was aware of their surroundings - her two year old nephew’s birthday party. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his. 

“I’m not letting David take credit for this,” she smiled. 

Jake laughed, fully aware of the Santiago siblings’ rivalry. “If anything, it’s his fault he didn’t introduce us sooner.” 

“Yeah, hey,” she laughed, “you’ve been partners for a long time, why did I have to meet you at a DMV?”

“It’s a DMV meet cute.”

“That’s not a thing.”


End file.
